


It's A Start

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Everything has to start somewhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joereaves](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=joereaves).



> Written for joereaves, who gave the prompt “flight”. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.

Lorne leaned against the wall of the laboratory, admiring the view. Dr Parrish was hunkered under one of the work stations, ostensibly fixing some loose wiring but wriggling his ass around enough that he could easily be auditioning for a Vegas show.

“McKay got you working hard, I see?”

Parrish jerked up, slamming his head against the work station and swore quite impressively.

“Did you want something, Major?” Parrish asked. He stood up and rubbed at the bump he could feel forming on his head. His natural respect for the military was obviously warring with his annoyance at being interrupted, especially since McKay was in one of his moods.

Lorne grinned and made no attempt to hide his leer as he looked Parrish up and down. Parrish flushed, annoyed at himself for quite enjoying the Major's attentions, even though he knew they would go nowhere.

“How do you feel about a trip, over to the Mainland?”

Parrish shifted his feet. “Really?” It was well known that Parrish liked nothing more than heading out of Atlantis rather than being stuck there at the mercy of McKay's whims.

“Yeah. I have to go deliver some things to Teyla's people, thought you might want to come over for a ride.”

“I'd love to. What about McKay though?”

“I'll deal with him,” Lorne replied. “You just get yourself ready and meet me in the hangar in fifteen.”

Parrish nodded, then eagerly fled the room, not even bothering to clean up after himself.

* * * * *

It took Parrish twenty minutes in the end to get himself together. He wasn't quite sure what he was expecting, but as he peered into the puddle jumper he saw Lorne wasn't alone.

“Got to drop these fella's off too,” Lorne explained, glancing over his shoulder as he finished off the pre-flight checks. “Then it's just you and me.”

This last was whispered as he took Parrish's backpack, and Parrish had to duck and sit down quickly, aware that his face was heating up and no doubt blossoming into a fetching shade of beetroot. Lorne just smiled.

* * * *

“Come see,” Lorne called out, five minutes into their flight.

Hesitatingly Parrish walked over to stand behind Lorne's seat, staring out the window. It was hardly his first time travelling to the mainland, but the view of their world, their new _home_ never failed to take his breath away. He got it, sort of, the reason why McKay had become such an advocate for going off-world when he could easily stay behind if he wanted.

He became aware of the fact that he had leaned over very far into Lorne's personal space, his hand just resting near Lorne's neck; if he moved his fingers he'd be brushing against warm skin...

“So Doc,” Lorne said, “let me show you something.”

Parrish moved quickly out of the way and nearly tripped over his feet as Lorne directed him to go to the back of the puddle jumper. The other crew members stayed near the front; Parrish wasn't particularly surprised when the bulkhead door closed so that he and Lorne were essentially alone.

“Beautiful, isn't it?” Lorne asked, with that easy grin that made Parrish's stomach loop the loop.

“Yeah,” Parrish replied.

“There'll be time, you know,” Lorne said, “for being alone on the mainland. But we do have jobs to do.”

“Right. Absolutely,” Parrish said. He was at a loss as to what to do. Particularly with what to do with his arms, which were hanging loosely by his sides.

“You look like you're about to face a firing squad,” Lorne said. “Am I really that terrifying?”

“Uh, no?” Parrish asked, as Lorne moved into his personal space and then some.

“That's good to know,” Lorne replied.

It shouldn't have, but the kiss that followed took Parrish completely by surprise, so he barely had time to register the fact that he _had_ been kissed, before Lorne was pulling back, a speculative look on his face.

“That going to be a problem?” Lorne asked.

Parrish shook his head. He really wanted to form some sort of sentence, but words were beyond him right now.

“Okay,” Lorne said. “Okay.”

* * * * *

They sat in companionable silence while Lorne did some work on his tablet and Parrish tried to do his own work but really watched Lorne through lidded eyes. He'd been kissed. Finally kissed by the man he'd been fantasising about for weeks and he'd...what? Well, not done anything about. Certainly not kissed back.

“I'm an idiot,” he said, only realising that he'd spoken out loud when Lorne chuckled.

“Any reason in particular?”

“Um, well, yeah.” He stopped, tried to start again, and then decided a leaf out of Colonel Sheppard's book would be good right about now – act, don’t talk. So he shuffled over to Lorne and pulled him into a kiss.

It wasn't a particularly _good_ kiss, but it got the point across. At least Parrish hoped that was the reason he could feel Lorne's smile against his lips, otherwise he was about to get decked.

“So, feeling better?” Lorne asked, moving a little away.

Parrish was mortified to find himself giggling. “Yeah, much,” he said once he could compose himself.

“Good, 'cause we're on the mainland, and I like to maintain just a shred of authority. You know, now and again.”

Confused, Parrish was about to ask what he meant, when he saw that the others on the flight were now staring at them. He'd been so engrossed in the kiss that he hadn't even noticed that they'd landed.

But as Lorne took his hand and helped him stand, Parrish figured it wasn't all that bad. Though he was never, ever, going to be able to live it down.

It was probably a good thing that he didn't want to.


End file.
